Carly and Sonny help Jossly deal with Oscar death,
by Carson1070
Summary: Carly and Sonny will help Josslyn deal with Oscar death. Jax will show up as well and a revelation will happen that will affect all of their life. This is my first story not sure how well this will be, but I am a huge Carly and Sonny fan.
1. Chapter 1

**Carly's POV**

When we got home Josslyn was with drawn to herself. All she could focus on was them putting a tube down Oscar throat. I don't know what to do to help my little girl through this difficult time. So we did the only thing that I knew to do and that was we sat on the sofa and I held my little girl hoping that will give her some solace. This was just to much for her to go through.

Later that night Sonny came into the bedroom and I was never so happy to see him. Carly what is it is something wrong with the baby. No Oscar had another seizure this time it was worse than any of the other's. They had to intubate him on the way to hospital in front of Josslyn. Sonny he still has not woken up and they are not sure if he will! Sonny Josslyn is devastated and I don't know how to help her. She has been through so much with losing Morgan and the whole Nelle situation I don't know how she is going to handle this.

Carly we will be there for Josslyn through all of this. I know I am not her father but I have loved that little girl since the day you let me hold her I love her as if she were my on. I love you and she give Sonny a kiss. Let's go to bed and in the morning we will take her to the hospital to see Oscar and be there for what ever she needs.

**Sonny's POV**

Before going to bed I went to check on Josslyn. She was asleep. Just looking at her broke my heart. In my heart she is my little girl as she is just like her mother. Strong a fierce and they love to no end. I bend down and kiss her cheek and whisper I love you like you were mine and will be there for you through this. Tears come to my eyes think that my little girl is going to have to face the death of her first love but me and her mother will be there to make sure she gets through it.

**Josslyn's POV**

Later that night I woke up from what I had hoped was a nightmare but then I remembered that it wasn't a nightmare that what had happened to Oscar was real and that the end was probably near. I got out of bed and went and pecked on my parents room. I mean my mom and Sonny's room. I opened the door and my mom was not there but Sonny was awake sitting up in bed. Josslyn what is it is everything okay? No where is my mom? She went to check on Avery she woke up so she is getting her back to sleep. You want to talk to me. Yeah I had a nightmare but then I realized that it wasn't a nightmare it was real that they had to put a tube down Oscar throat! Come here Josslyn. I laid in the bed and was held by Sonny no I had it right the first time I was held by my dad while I cried myself to sleep. Yes I know Sonny not my real father but he has been there for me through a lot in the last couple of years and he loves me like I am his on child.

When Carly came back to bed she found Josslyn there still wrapped around Sonny but asleep. What happened. She was dreaming about what happened to Oscar and she came looking for you and we talked and she just needed to be held and told it will all be okay and that we love her. I love you for loving my little girl. There is nothing I wouldn't do for our children. I wish I could take this pain away from her that she is going to face but we can't so all we can do is be here for her. Do you want me to carry her back to her bed. No I think she could use tonight being held by her parents if you don't mind her being in here not at all. Carly got in bed and wrapped her arms around Josslyn and Sonny and they all went to sleep for the night not looking forward to what there little girl will have to face the coming days but Carly knew they would get her through it as a family.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning we arrived at the hospital with Josslyn so she could see Oscar. When we got off the elevator we saw Drew and Kim outside of Oscar room it didn't look good. Drew, Kim good morning has there been any change in Oscar I asked for Josslyn as she held onto Sonny for what looked like to be able to stand. Yes we have decided to remove the breathing tube in an hour. If Oscar can breath on his on then there is a chance that he will wake up, but if not then he will pass shortly after. We decided that we don't want our son to be a vegetable living on a machine and Oscar wouldn't want that either. I turned to look at Josslyn and she had walked off and Sonny had followed her. Well I wanted to let you know that we are here for you all with what ever you need. Thank you we appreciate it Drew states. How is Josslyn doing? She didn't sleep well last night she kept having nightmares but she will get through as she is a strong girl. I appreciate you asking about her with all that you have going on.

Sonny walked over to were Josslyn had went Josslyn are you okay? Josslyn turned around with tears running down her cheeks and wrapped her arms around Sonny neck. Oh sweetheart it will be okay I promise you will get through this. Your mother and I will be here with you every step of the way. Josslyn looks up at Sonny and says I don't know how to say goodbye to Oscar and breaks down in tears again in Sonny's arms. Carly walks over to where Josslyn and Sonny are and Josslyn lets go of Sonny and hugs her mom. After a while of just standing there embraced Carly informs Josslyn that Drew and Kim have agreed to let her go in there and say goodbye to Oscar just in case he doesn't make it when they take him off the breathing tube. Mom I don't know if I can say goodbye. I don't know how to do that. Sweetheart you just say what ever is in your heart to Oscar and Sonny and I will be right out here waiting for you. Mom, Sonny can you go in the room with me I don't think I can do it any other way. Of course sweetheart we will go in their with you if that is what you want. We will do what ever we can to help make this easier for you. Josslyn grabbed her mom and Sonny hand and walk towards Oscar's room.

Once inside Oscar room Josslyn sits by his bed and takes his hand in hers. She tells him how much she loves him and how much she will always remember him as he was her first love. She tells him she will be okay once he gone so its okay if he needs to rest. Carly and Sonny both have tears in their eyes as hearing Josslyn say this is breaking there heart but they know it will also help her heal and she will get through it.

Two hours later they return home as Oscar passed thirty minutes after they took him off the breathing machine. Sonny goes to the kitchen to make them something to eat for lunch. Josslyn doesn't want anything but they do get her to eat a few bites. The rest of the day they spent just being there for Josslyn trying to take her mind off what was going to face her in the coming days.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later Sonny answered the phone and it was Drew calling to inform them that Oscar funeral would be in two days on Saturday. Sonny got off the phone and told Carly what Drew had just told him. Sonny I don't know how Josslyn is going to handle his funeral. Mom did they call yet. Yes sweet heart, Sonny just talked with Drew it is on Saturday.

Friday night there was a peck on our bedroom door, Come in. Josslyn opened the door, Josslyn I though you went to bed hours ago you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. I know mom and I don't know how I am going to say goodbye for the last time. We were suppose to have forever. I know sweetheart it will be hard but you will get through it. Come her you can lay with me for a while Sonny hasn't gotten home yet. He is going with us tomorrow right? Yes he will be there right along with me. You can lean on us for all the support you need for as long as you need. Sonny comes in about an hour later to find his wife and daughter asleep in bed. This brings a smile to his face as he knows Josslyn is going to need all the love she can get for tomorrow that is why he called Jax to let him know what is going on. Even though he loves Josslyn as his own and would love to be her father he knows that she has Jax and he needs to respect the boundary.

The next morning, Josslyn, Carly, and Sonny walk into to the church for the funeral service. They pay their respect to Drew, and Kim and sit near the middle of the church. Josslyn sits between Sonny and Carly holding both of there hands needing there strength for today. During the service it was asked that if anyone would like to speak they could come up and tell stories or anything they would like about Oscar. Josslyn got up and spoke about the how Oscar was her first love and how she will always remember him as being brave. The very first time he meet my dad we were having a fight and I didn't want to talk to my dad and I was with Oscar so he didn't know who my dad was so he thought he was some old guy giving me trouble. He got in his face and threaten to call the cops and any of you that know my dad you don't get in Sonny Corinthos face, but that earned Oscar respect in my dad eyes because he was sticking up for me. That was the kind of person Oscar was brave and a fighter and Josslyn started crying so Sonny got up and went and got her and when he turned back around he seen Jax in the back of the church. He knew then that there would be problems after the service.


	4. Chapter 4

After the service Carly and Sonny took Josslyn home and she fell asleep on the way which gave Sonny time to give Carly a heads up. Carly when I was bringing Josslyn back to her seat I saw Jax in the back of the church. Carly states I wonder if Josslyn called him. No I called to let him know I figured Josslyn could use all of our love and support and I assumed he probably knew some of it but Carly she hadn't told him anything was wrong with Oscar. That is weird she normally calls Jax and talks to him about a lot of stuff, but I have noticed in the last several years her phone calls have gotten less frequent and that she has been confiding in you more. I hope you don't think I am trying to take Jax's place in Josslyn life I am just trying to be there for her and I do love her like she was my on child because she is a part of you. I know that Sonny and I love you for that but something Josslyn said a while back that I just thought she slipped up but now I wonder. She called you dad one day when we were talking and I ask her what Jax had todo with the conversation and she was like I meant Uncle Sonny. I didn't say anything else about it but I wonder what is going on with Josslyn.

When they got home sure enough ten minutes later the guards called to inform them that Jax had arrived and had been sent up to the door. Sonny answered the door to let Jax in and he could tell this was going to be a fun conversation. Carly walked into the living room and Jax asked where Josslyn was. She is upstairs asleep for the moment until she has another nightmare. Well then that give Corinthois and me time to get things straight where Josslyn is concerned. What do we need to get straight Jax. When Josslyn was talking at the funeral she mentioned a story about Oscar meeting her dad and I never meet him and then she went on to explain it was you. Jax keep your voice down do not wake Josslyn she has been having a hard time sleeping most nights she winds up in our bed either clinging to Sonny or me. See that my point he is trying to replace me in my daughter life. During all of the raise voices downstairs no one heard or seen Josslyn standing at the top of the stairs listening. Lets get one thing straight I am her father not Sonny and if you continue to try and turn her against me I will take her back with me.

Before Sonny or Carly could respond to what Jax had said Josslyn cam down. The stairs saying I am not going anywhere with you and you are not my father!


	5. Chapter 5

Josslyn I know you are upset but I am your father. No you are not my father Sonny is my father. Josslyn I don't know what lies they have been telling you and I know we haven't spent a lot of time together lately but I am still your father. I know that is what you think but that is not the case.

Sonny has been here for me through Morgan dying, the whole Nelle putting mom in a mental hospital and now Oscar. You didn't even call when the whole Nelle thing I guess since you brought her in our life's. You didn't even know Oscar. You say you love me but I am just a way for you to get back at my dad and you have known it for a while. I heard you talking one day to Lady Jane that I could never find out that I was not yours. I just assumed I had heard you wrong. So when Oscar started looking for his dad and we ran a DNA test on him and Drew I decided to find out if my theory was right and I hadn't heard you wrong. So I knew if you were saying you weren't my father than the only other person that it could be would be uncle Sonny and I knew if I was his kid you would enjoy keeping me from him. So Oscar didn't even know I ran the test I got Uncle Sonny toothbrush and ran it against my DNA and guess what it was 100% match.

Oh my God Josslyn honey why didn't you tell us and we could have helped you deal with this instead of holding it all in. I thought that maybe Uncle Sonny wouldn't want me to be his after Jax had claimed me all these years. I wasn't sure if we could have a father, daughter relationship so I was working on building the one we had as stepfather and stepdaughter but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it quiet if Jax ever came to Port Charles. Josslyn turned to look at Sonny who was standing there in shock. Do you think we can have a father daughter relationship after he has kept it a secret all these years. Sonny walked toward Josslyn and placed a hand on each of her shoulders, I have loved you from the moment your mom placed you in my arms that night at her house. I felt a connect but I just assumed it was because I loved your mom so much that I loved you as mine no matter what even if your mom and I weren't together so I was going to have to be Uncle Sonny because I knew you had a dad unlike with Micheal. The more time we spend together though as you have grown I still looked at you as my child and I couldn't figure out why I couldn't shake that and now we know why because you are my daughter. I want you to know even though at the time your mom and I weren't together when you were born but you were born out of love because I have always loved your mom, and you. Jossly hugged Sonny and said I love you to Dad.

Carly turned to Jax and asked how could you do that to Josslyn. I understand you dislike Sonny but to keep her from her father all these years. Carly I thought I was protecting her from Sonny world. Look what happened to Micheal and Morgan. Besides I already loved her as mine and I said to myself why does Sonny always get what Sonny wants and at the time it was my family. Sonny turned around and punched Jax knocking Jax onto the ground. You act like you did all of this for protection you did this to get even with me. Get out of my house and stay away from my wife and children that includes my daughter. Do not call Josslyn anymore if she wants to talk to you she will reach out to you. Now get out!

Josslyn honey why didn't you tell me when you first heard Jax mention that he was not your father Carly ask. Because I wasn't sure if I wanted to know if it was true and the more I thought about it the more I realized there was only two options for my dad Jax or Sonny. I am so sorry you went through this alone. Its okay I was able to build a relationship with my dad on my terms. Josslyn a little while ago we were having a conversation and you referred to Sonny as Dad did you know then. Yes mom I knew.

Sonny you have been quiet are you okay. I am okay I am just in shock that is all. Joss turns and looks at Sonny and says are you okay with me being your daughter because I have been the daughter of the person you hated for so long. Josslyn lets get one thing straight now I love you and you are my daughter. I only have one request of you yeah sure can I go from Uncle Sonny to Dad only when you are ready. Joss had tears in her eyes that sounds great Dad. They embrace as a family.


	6. Chapter 6

That night Sonny still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Josslyn was his daughter after all these years. Carly came into the living room and set next to Sonny to discuss what they had just learned. How are you taking in all of this information? I know you want to seek revenge on Jax's Sonny but that will not do Josslyn or us any good. How not Carly. He kept my daughter from me for the first fourteen years of her life. The only reason I have a relationship with Josslyn is because I still had a connection with you all these years and I was Uncle Sonny that let her go out on the Speed boat with her brother's when ever they wanted. Then I became Uncle Sonny the stepdad and we depend that relationship especially when we were dealing with all the stuff that Nelle put our family through. I mean Carly I was there for her but not like a father should be because I was trying to respect the boundaries on the account of Jax and he didn't call her during that time or anything and I couldn't understand it then, but I do know. My little girl has went through all of this and didn't have her father to turn to because of Jax, so yeah I want revenge. Sonny if you seek revenge on Jax Josslyn will assume it is her fought and even though she is mad at him she still cares for him so if you do anything to him it will hurt the relationship you all have and will continue to build on. I understand honey that you are angry, hell I am angry but right now we are going to have to put aside that anger and focus on Josslyn and make sure she gets through this with dealing with Oscar's death and in dealing with that you and her will build a stronger and deeper connection it is already happening.

Ok for now I will leave Jax alone but if I find out that he has done anything else to hurt our little girl I can't promise that Carly laying against Sonny on the sofa says. Sonny can you believe it our little girl. In the worst point in our life in leaving Micheal at the care facility we created our beautiful little girl. A part of you and a part of me. Sonny kisses the top of Carly head and has tears in his eyes I know I can't believe it either. You know we need tomorrow get the rest of the kids here and tell them so that Josslyn knows that you are happy about this so she doesn't fill like she has to keep this a secret anymore. Carly I would call the kids now but it is to late at night to do it now if that will let Josslyn know how happy I am and how much I love her. As you said it was the worst night of our lives but as I said to Josslyn earlier she was made out of love because I loved you then Carly with all my heart and I still do. You are my soulmate and I will love you even after I die. Carly wraps her arms around Sonny and leans in and kisses him to express how much she loves him.

The next day Micheal, and Kristina arrive for breakfast at the Corinthos house which they were worried something was wrong when they each received text late last night that they need to be at the house for breakfast at 9 the next morning. Mom, Dad you hear me and Kristina are hear just like you ask. Oh hey Josslyn do you know why mom and our dad wanted us here so early this morning is everything ok. Before Josslyn could answer Carly and Sonny came down the stairs with Avery. Oh hey mom, Dad, here give me Avery. Krissy and I are here like you ask what was so important that we had to be her this early. Sonny spoke first. Micheal. Kristina please sit down next to Josslyn on the sofa we have some family news that you need to know about. Josslyn had a feeling this was about her actually being Sonny daughter and she was nervous as to how her siblings would react. Okay dad, Carly what is it. Well Kristina, Micheal, as you know I called Jax in for Josslyn for Oscar funeral and during the funeral he got upset and showed up here afterwards yesterday. Ok what could Jax get upset about at Oscar funeral, Micheal ask. Josslyn do you want us to tell this or do you want to tell your brother and sisters it is totally up to you this is your story to tell. Please you do it. Carly with al ready tears in her eyes wrapped her arms around her daughter. Sonny spoke up I will do it because I know we are confusing Micheal and Kristina. So Carly sat down with arms wrapped around Josslyn as Sonny started. Yesterday at Oscar funeral Josslyn spoke and was telling the story of the first time that Oscar meet me. As Josslyn was speaking she said I remembered the first time Oscar meet my dad he stood right up to him because he thought he was some guy that was bothering me because I was fighting with him and didn't want to talk to him so Oscar just assumed that he was just some random person not my father. Oscar stood right up to him not afraid or anything and the those of you that know my dad Sonny Corinthos know that you don't get in his face but Oscar did and it earned his respect. Josslyn broke down crying right after that so I went up there to get her. Wait a minute dad I don't understand what Josslyn story about Oscar meeting you was so important this morning Kristina states. You will in a minute Kristina once I finish. So as I was up there getting Josslyn when we turned around to come back to our seats I seen Jax so I knew he would come here after the service. Wait Josslyn did you call your dad to come for Oscar service. No I didn't call him I did Sonny states. So once we got back here Josslyn went and laid down and Jax showed up like clock work and he was angry. What we didn't know was Josslyn was listening at the top of the stairs like her siblings use to do and when Jax was going off about Josslyn calling me her dad that Oscar had meet and wanting to take her back with him Josslyn made her presence know. She informed us all that she wasn't gong anywhere with Jax and that he wasn't her father. That she had over heard him several years ago saying he wasn't her father and that no one could ever find out. So when Oscar was searching for his dad Josslyn decided to do her own DNA test on herself. Ok what did you find Josslyn from the test Micheal ask. She found out that I am her father not Jax. Wait a minute how is that possible you weren't with mom then. Well Micheal we were together one time while your mom was married to Jax and that was right after you were shot and we took you to the after care facility we gave into our grief and I mean we have always loved each other we just tried to deny it for a while. So Josslyn is not Jax's daughter she is mine she is a Corinthos.

Carly gets up and looks at Micheal and Kristina and says I know this is a lot to process. This was a lot for Josslyn to process on her own when she found out and for your dad last night because he didn't get a chance to even be apart of Josslyn life except for being Uncle Sonny. Micheal gets up and walks over to Josslyn and ask Joss how are you handling this information? I know how much you love Jax and look up to him. Past tense Micheal you mean I use to love him and look up to him. He kept me from my father. I know he loves me but he robbed me of all these years of knowing my really dad and maybe are parents would have realized sooner that they belonged together sooner had they known that I was their child together. Sonny walks over and puts his arm around Josslyn sweetheart I agree that I wish we would have known from the beginning to but we can't live wondering in the what if we are all together now. I have all my kids with me, well not all but Morgan is looking down smiling at us and is here with us in spirit. Sonny looks at Kristina an says you have been quiet are you okay. Yeah I just have one thing to say. Josslyn you were already like a sister now you are and being a Corinthos is cray sometimes but you know we will always be there for you. Kristina hugs Josslyn. Micheal speaks next Josslyn I know it will probably take a while to get use to this but you couldn't have asked for a better father. He will love you with all his heart and be there for you no matter what. Sonny hugs all of his kids and tells them how much he loves them.


End file.
